A Lucky Dance
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: During the "Spring is in the Air" dance at school, Lucy wants to have a magical night with Rocky Spokes. Mostly Lucky (Lucy x Rocky) with some brief moments of Ronniecoln.
1. Chapter 1

"Sigh, I told you guys I wanted to get ready for tonight _by myself_ ," Lucy groaned in a deadpan tone.

It was a peaceful early spring evening in Royal Woods. Just a few hours away was the annual "Spring is in the Air" dance at Royal Woods elementary school. The only two Louds who were going to said dance were Lincoln and Lucy, with the former getting ready by himself in his room and the latter being the center of her sisters' overly eager attempts at preparing her for that night.

The rest of the Loud sisters crowd around the young goth holding a hairbrush, hair spray, a blow dryer, various hair accessories, and pieces of jewelry.

Lori stares down at Lucy with a serious expression and her hands on her hips. "No way Lucy, we won't hear any of it. You're going to your first dance tonight, and we want you to literally look _amazingly_ beautiful," Lori commanded.

"Especially since your _boyfriend_ Rocky is gonna be there!" Leni squeals in delight.

"Stop saying the word boyfriend. I don't even know if he's really my boyfriend," Lucy mutters.

"What're you talking about Luce? You said he liked you, didn't you?" Lynn asks.

"Yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean that we should just jump ahead and declare him as a boyfriend," Lucy says pessimistically.

"How long has it been since he told you he liked you?" Luna wonders.

Lucy places her index finger on her chin trying to remember, "I think it'll be about 2 weeks today. Why do you ask?" Lucy whispers.

"Lucy does have a point," Lisa jumps in, "2 weeks does seem like a relatively short time for two people to declare themselves as a couple."

Lola looks at Lisa with a raised eyebrow, "You would wait longer than two weeks to call your date a boyfriend? No wonder you're single Lisa," Lola comments.

"Actually, that brings up something else," Lucy jumps in, "Rocky explicitly told me that he likes me as _myself_. As in, not regular and normal. So all the more reason that I do _not_ need your guys' help," Lucy insisted.

"Oh that reminds me, I made you a special dress specifically for tonight. Let me go get it for you," Leni says with a bright smile. She steps out of the room and heads to her own room.

Lucy was really worried what Leni's dress for her was going to look like. _Oh God, I hope it's not an overly pink frilly thing. Cause that worked sooo well the last time._ Lucy thinks to herself.

"Besides, can't we at _least_ do your hair?!" Lola whines while clutching a hairbrush tightly in her hand.

"Why? So you could turn it blonde again?" Lucy says snobbishly.

"That was actually my fault. If you don't want to be blonde, that's fine. You can stay black," Lori reassures.

"Hmm. Then I guess you can do my hair," Lucy says.

Luna holds out a small black box, "Look Luce, I found the perfect piece of jewelry for you," Luna squeals.

She opens the box to reveal a silver chain with a silver L attached to the end of it. The L was in cursive and had small diamonds on it.

"Gasp, this is beautiful. Is it yours?" Lucy compliments.

"Actually it was mine," Luan says, "you can keep it if you want. I only wore it once and I don't plan on wearing it any time soon," Luan says with a smile.

"Thank you Luan," Lucy says gratefully.

"Here, let me put it on for you," Lori grabs the necklace and unhooks the fastener from the chain.

She then places the necklace and in the front of Lucy's neck. Lori adjusts the necklace to make sure it isn't too tight, "Is that good?" Lori asks.

"Yes, that's perfect," Lucy replies.

Lori fastens the necklace and everyone else takes a look at the shimmering silver L on Lucy's neck.

"I'm glad I gave you that necklace. It looks _so_ much better on you than it did on me," Luan whispers, stunned.

"Let me see," Lucy steps away from her sisters and looks in her mirror. She holds the L pennant in between her thumb and index finger.

"Ooh. You're right Luan, this does look good on me," Lucy says.

"Hey Luce, I know the perfect hairstyle for you! Come here," Lola squeals.

Lucy hesitantly walks towards Lola, who's holding a hairbrush.

"Remember, I'm tender-headed so please be careful," Lucy reminds.

She kneels on the floor so that Lola could properly brush her hair. After about 20 seconds, Lola is finished brushing Lucy's hair, which is a mini ponytail on the left side of her head while the rest of her hair is down. The mini ponytail is held by a dark gray hair tie.

"Wanna wear a bow in your hair? It's up to you," Lola asks as she holds up a small white bow.

"I don't know, let me see," Lucy grabs the bow from Lola's hand and steps towards her mirror.

She places the bow over the hair tie and removes it. She keeps doing this about 3 more times.

"Nah, I don't want the bow," Lucy says as she places the bow on the edge of her bed.

"Lucy! Lucy! Here's the dress I made for you!" Leni runs into the room.

She is holding a black silk dress with thin straps. It also has a white satin sash across the waist with a large white bow attached to it.

"Ooooh," All the girls say in unison.

Lucy's jaw drops and her eyes widen under her long bangs. "Leni...it's...it's beautiful!" Lucy gasps, totally stunned.

"I know, isn't it?!" Leni squeed, "I made it myself. I know that your favorite colors are black and white, so why not make a black and white dress?!" Leni carefully handed Lucy the dress.

"I can't wait to put this on," Lucy says.

She looks up at her sisters and sees their wide eyes and enormous toothy grins.

"Uh, do you mind?" Lucy comments.

"Come on Lucy, we're all girls here," Lori comments.

"So what? It doesn't mean I want to change in front of you. So can you get out please?" Lucy begs.

The remaining 9 sisters, slightly under protest, step out of the room and into the hall. After Lucy closes the door, Lincoln opens his own room and steps out.

Lincoln is wearing a crisp white button down shirt, dark red tie, a jet black jacket with matching trousers, and shiny black loafers on his feet. His white hair was neatly combed and surprisingly shiny, which probably meant that he put grease or gel in it.

After Lincoln exits his room, he walks down the hall adjusting the cuffs of his jacket. Once he finished, he looks up and sees his sisters standing in front of Lucy's door staring at it in anticipation.

"Is Lucy ready?" Lincoln asks.

The sisters look up at Lincoln and admire their only brother looking so dashing and handsome.

"Wow Lincoln, you look good," Lori compliments, giving a hearty thumbs up.

Lincoln gave a look of satisfaction as he adjusts his tie. "Thanks. I gotta look good for Ronnie Anne," Lincoln comments.

"Just like Lucy's gotta look good for Rocky," Leni pointed out.

"Speaking of which…" Lynn starts to pound on the door, "Hey Lucy, you ready?" Lynn yells.

"Just a sec. I gotta put on my shoes," Lucy calls from inside the room.

Luna turns to Lincoln, "You sure Ronnie Anne's gonna be there bro?" Luna wonders.

"Of course. We planned it in advance," Lincoln answers.

"And you're _definitely_ sure Rocky's gonna be there right?" Lori asks.

"Yes. Lucy told me that Rocky promised he'd be there," Lincoln reassures.

"Ok, I'm coming out. Step away from the door," Lucy calls out.

The rest of the sisters and Lincoln stop crowding around the door and form two single file lines next to the door. As the doorknob turns, the sisters all watch in anticipation for Lucy to come out.

When they finally saw her, they couldn't believe their eyes. The black dress that Lucy was wearing was long and flowing. The white sash and bow across Lucy's waist was so bright and it perfectly complimented the black silk. Of course the necklace that was situated on Lucy's neck was practically glittering. On her feet, Lucy wore white socks with white lace on them and black shoes with small flat heels on them.

"Wow Lucy, you look fantastic," Lincoln compliments with wide eyes.

Lucy gives a shy grin and tugs at the side of her skirt, "Do you think...Rocky will like it?" Lucy asks.

"Like it? Oh I think he'll adore it," Lincoln reassures softly.

Upon hearing that, Lucy blushes and places a hand on her heart, "Now I really want to see him," Lucy sighs.

"What time is it?" Lincoln asks his sisters.

Lori pulls out her cell phone, "7:45," Lori answers.

"The dance already started at 7:30. So you ready to go?" Lincoln asks Lucy.

"Yeah. Dad's gonna drive us right?" Lucy wonders.

"Yeah, we can't walk. It's dark out and it'll get chilly later on," Lincoln replies.

Lincoln and Lucy walk down the stairs side by side.

"Bye, good luck, have fun," The sisters bid farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

At approximately 7:50 pm, Lincoln and Lucy entered the gymnasium at the school. There were balloons, streamers, and lights that were springtime colors like green, pink, yellow, and light blue. There was also a large yellow and green banner with the phrase "Spring is in the Air" written on it.

"The gym looks nice, doesn't it?" Lincoln asks Lucy.

"Yeah it really does. The green reminds me of Rocky," Lucy whispers.

The two Louds look and see that Ronnie Anne is approaching them. She is wearing a long red dress with ultra thin straps and silver glitter on the skirt. Her hair is in a low ponytail as it usually is, except it's being held by a large red bow. She's also wearing black Mary Jane shoes with small flat heels. The sight of his girlfriend looking so beautiful was enough to take Lincoln's breath away.

"Hi Lincoln," Ronnie Anne greets with a smirk on her face.

"H-hello Ronnie Anne," Lincoln stammers with eyes wide.

Ronnie Anne smirks and uses her hand to flip her ponytail, "What's the matter Lame-O? Can't resist me?" Ronnie Anne laughs.

"Well you look beautiful tonight. I'm bound to stare," Lincoln says.

Ronnie Anne looks at Lucy, "Is this one of your sisters?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Oh yeah. Ronnie Anne, this is my younger sister Lucy. Lucy, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy holds her hand out towards Ronnie Anne so they can shake hands.

"Hello Lucy. You look pretty tonight," Ronnie Anne compliments.

"Likewise," Lucy replies.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why'd you bring your sister here if I'm your date?" Ronnie Anne asks Lincoln.

"Lucy has her own date for Rocky," Lincoln explains.

"Who's Rocky?" Ronnie Anne wonders, raising an eyebrow.

"He's Rusty Spokes' younger brother," Lincoln says.

Ronnie Anne's eyes widen in surprise, " _Ohh._ I didn't even know Rusty had a brother."

"Sigh, I can't wait to see him. He's so cute," Lucy sighs while placing a hand on her heart.

Lucy starts looking around for Rocky but was disappointed to see that he hadn't arrived yet.

Ronnie Anne turns her attention to the other side of the gym where a photographer had just finished taking a picture of a couple of 4th graders.

"Hey Lame-O, let's get our picture taken," Ronnie Anne nudged Lincoln's side.

Lincoln looks at the photographer and grins. "That sounds like a great idea," Lincoln looks at Lucy, "Wanna join us?"

Lucy takes her eyes off her brother and looks at a table with a pair of folding chairs.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna sit over there and wait for Rocky," Lucy says while pointing to the table.

Lincoln nods his head in understanding, "Ok then. If there's anything you need, let me know," Lincoln says.

"Thanks Lincoln," Lucy says as she walks towards the table.

Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and smiled seductively while bending his arm at the elbow, "My lady," Lincoln says while winking at his girlfriend.

Ronnie Anne smirked and rolled her eyes at Lincoln's corny flirting, but decides to humor him by wrapping her own arm around Lincoln's.

"You know what Lame-O? You're a pretty good big brother," Ronnie Anne compliments.

Lincoln's cheeks turn a bright pink hue, "Thanks Ronnie Anne," Lincoln whispers.

* * *

While she was watching her older brother walk arm and arm with his girlfriend, Lucy couldn't help but feel envious. She wished that Rocky would come and allow her to place her arm around his arm. However, she decides to ignore her jealousy and just listen to the music that was playing in the gym, which was currently "What a Wonderful World" by Louie Armstrong. While Lucy wasn't necessarily a _huge_ fan of the song, she liked listening to it once in a while just for how calming it is. She also thought it matched the springtime tone of the dance.

It was during the last verse of the song that Rocky had finally shown up. He stood in the doorway of the gymnasium and started looking around for Lucy. When he finally saw her sitting at her table, he smiled and walked towards her.

Lucy decides to look for Rocky again. When she saw him approach her, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was wearing a dark green button down shirt and light green tie, both of which perfectly complimented his eyes. He was also wearing a jet black jacket, black trousers, and dark brown loafers. Despite looking sharply dressed, Rocky's curly orange hair was only slightly combed and didn't look any different than it usually did.

Although her bangs covered them, her eyes widened at her crush looking incredibly handsome. As Rocky got closer to Lucy, his smile widened at his favorite girl looking as beautiful as she is.

Seeing his smile made Lucy's heartbeat increase and cheeks turn pink.

"Hi Lucy," Rocky greeted warmly.

"Ohhh…." Was all Lucy could say.

 _Dang it, he looks so handsome that I can't even form real words._

Rocky tilts his head, "You Ok?" Rocky asks.

 _Aww man, now he's doing that cute little head tilt?! Gah! Why? Why does he have to be so cute?!_

After realizing that there's silence between the two of them, Lucy balls her hand into a fist and places it in front of her mouth while clearing her throat.

"Ahem, um, yeah. Everything's fine," Lucy hoped that her encounter with Rocky didn't seem too awkward.

Rocky eyed the chair next to Lucy, "Is this seat taken?" He asks politely.

"Of course not, go ahead," Lucy says while placing her hand on the back of the chair.

As Rocky settled into the chair, Lucy stared at him with a smile and her cheeks still red. Rocky looked back at her and his eyelids started to droop at the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"Lucy. You look _very_ beautiful tonight," Rocky complimented.

The fact that the boy she had a _huge_ crush on just called her beautiful was enough to make her melt. She wanted to squeal, but she didn't want to call attention to herself or even worse, scare Rocky.

Instead, she placed both her hands on her heart, "Oh Rocky. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Lucy thanked gratefully.

"And you look _very_ handsome tonight," Lucy compliments.

A red streak spread across Rocky's face and ears after hearing Lucy tell him he looks handsome.

"Thank you Lucy. I picked the tux out myself," Rocky says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for coming tonight. I really appreciate it," Lucy says while shyly fiddling with the white bow across her waist.

"Of course, a promise is a promise," Rocky reassures while smiling at Lucy.

"So...did you come here alone?" Rocky asks Lucy.

"Nah, I came with my brother," Lucy explains.

Both her and Rocky eye Lincoln and Ronnie Anne getting glasses of punch together.

"Did you come here alone?" Lucy wonders.

"Yeah I did. My brother Rusty was supposed to be my chaperone, but he's bitter because he couldn't get a date, so he stayed at home," Rocky explained.

Lucy looked over at Rocky and gave him a blank stare.

"Yeah I know. It's funny but it's also kinda pathetic," Rocky says.

He eyed the L necklace around her neck, "What a beautiful necklace," Rocky compliments while pointing at it.

Lucy places her hand on the necklace, "Thank you. It was my sister Luan's, but she said I could keep it," Lucy explains.

"Let me see," Rocky reaches over and places the L pennant onto his fingers, "It looks great on you."

Rocky looks up from the necklace and looks at Lucy. Her beauty was so great that he just had to caress her cheek, so that's exactly what he did. He reached his hand up and placed his hand on Lucy's cheek.

The feeling of Rocky's hand on her cheek was absolutely heavenly. To show her gratitude, Lucy took her hand and squeezed Rocky's free hand, which was situated on his lap.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Not just tonight, but every day," Rocky whispers softly.

"Sigh, I think your hand on my face says more than words ever could," Lucy sighs.

Lucy leans her head closer to Rocky's with her mini ponytail touching his hair.

"Rocky…" Lucy whispers.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the gym, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are sipping glasses of punch. Lincoln looks over and sees Lucy and Rocky caressing each other.

"Aww, look. Rocky's here, and they're getting along," Lincoln says in content.

Ronnie Anne looks over and watches the two kids, "He looks _just_ like his brother. Although, to be honest, he's much better looking than Rusty," Ronnie Anne confessed.

Lincoln looked over and smiled at his girlfriend, "Don't worry, I won't tell Rusty you said that," Lincoln said as he winked at her.

Ronnie Anne gets an idea, "They make a surprisingly cute couple. I think they should get their picture taken just like we did," Ronnie Anne suggested.

"That's a great idea. God knows my sisters would go absolutely nuts with a picture of the two of them," Lincoln says, "Come on, let's go ask them."

Holding hands, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk towards Lucy and Rocky.

"Hi Lincoln, what's up?" Lucy says.

"Ronnie Anne here just got an excellent idea. Why don't you two go get your picture taken?" Lincoln tells them.

Lucy glances at Rocky to see what he thinks. Rocky looks at Lucy and gets up from his chair. He smiles and holds his hand out, signaling Lucy to grab it. She does so and the two of them walk to the photographer.

After the photographer snaps a photo of two third graders, he looks at Lucy and Rocky with a smile. "What a lovely couple. Names?" The photographer states.

"Lucy Loud," Lucy answers.

"Rocky Spokes," Rocky answers.

The photographer jots down the two names on a notepad. "Alrighty then, please step in front of the blue screen," The photographer instructed.

The two of them did what they were told and stood in front of the blue screen. Lucy wrapped her left arm around the back of Rocky's waist and Rocky wrapped his right arm around the back of Lucy's waist. Lucy's right hand tenderly squeezed Rocky's left hand and the two of them smiled and faced the photographer.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stood nearby and watched the two kids get their picture taken.

Ronnie Anne looked and saw that Lincoln had tears in his eyes. "Hey Lame-O, are you crying?" Ronnie Anne asked in a half concerned and half teasing tone.

"I'm just getting a little misty-eyed because my little sister looks all grown up," Lincoln whispers as he uses his index finger to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Not to mention she's also with a boy," Ronnie Anne nudged Lincoln's side and wriggled her eyebrows.

"I know. It's so surreal, but at the same time, gosh I'm so proud of her," Lincoln sighed as he wiped yet another tear from his eye.

"Alright kids, smile," The photographer says in a friendly tone.

After Lucy and Rocky smile, there's a huge flash of light from the camera.

"Excellent job kids. You'll get your pictures at the end of the night. 9:30 on the dot," The photographer says.

"Thank you sir," Lucy says as she grabs the side of her skirt and curtsies.

As the two of them walked away from the photographer, they noticed Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watching over them.

"Were you watching us the whole time?" Lucy asks.

"Of course. How could I possibly pass up the chance to see my little sister taking her first picture with a boy," Lincoln squeals.

Feeling embarrassed, Lucy placed a hand on her cheek. "Lincoln, you're embarrassing me. You're turning into our sisters," Lucy whispered as her eyes, still concealed by her bangs, started shifting around the room.

"Oh please, have you even _met_ our sisters? If they were here, they'd scream so loud you could hear them 5 miles away," Lincoln pointed out.

"Not just at us but at you guys too," Lucy reminded him.

Lincoln got a flashback to all the times his sisters went totally nuts over his relationship with Ronnie Anne.

"Oh God, you're right," Lincoln groans as he places his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

Ronnie Anne and Rocky couldn't help but chuckle at their dates describing their crazy sisters' attitudes towards romantic relationships.


	4. Chapter 4

At 8:50, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, and Rocky were sitting at a table eating vanilla cupcakes with blue icing and drinking glasses of punch. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are sitting next to each other and Lucy and Rocky are sitting together across from them.

"So...let me get this straight. Even though you liked him, you bullied him?" Rocky said while looking at Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, I know it sounds (air quotes) unconventional, but honestly I was a little unsure of how to express my feelings towards him, so I had to resort to bullying him," Ronnie Anne explains.

"It was my oldest sister Lori that got the idea that Ronnie Anne liked me. Turns out she was right," Lincoln reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Tell them what you did, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne insisted while looking at Lincoln with a raised eyebrow.

"(Sigh) Alright. One day a bunch of jerk-offs started making fun of me and I...said some things I shouldn't have. And I hurt my girl's feelings," Lincoln confessed in a guilty tone.

"My older brother Bobby is Lori's boyfriend, so he broke up with her. In order to fix the problem, we had to go on a double date," Ronnie Anne says.

"And then those jerks showed up again and saw that I was on a date. Once again, being the idiot that I am, I said bad things. But I owned up to my mistake and kissed her," Lincoln finished the story.

"That was both our first kiss, and I gotta say...it was amazing," Ronnie Anne sighed.

She placed her head on Lincoln's shoulder and Lincoln, being a good boyfriend, wrapped his arm around her.

While Lincoln and Ronnie Anne held each other in embrace, Lucy and Rocky briefly glanced at each other. When Rocky smiled at the goth girl, she suddenly became shy and looked away while sipping her glass of punch. Rocky's smile instantly faded and he shrugged in disappointment as he took a bite of his cupcake.

Ronnie Anne took notice of Lucy's shy demeanor towards Rocky, so she decided to break the ice a little bit.

"So, tell me. What's your guys' backstory?" Ronnie Anne wonders as she released her head from Lincoln's shoulder.

Rocky put his cupcake down on the table, "Well it was…" Rocky was about to tell the story when Lincoln interrupted him.

"Um, you got a little…" Lincoln pointed to the corner of his lips.

Rocky touched his own lips and realized that he had frosting all over them.

"Whoops. Lucy, could you hand me a napkin next to you?" Rocky asks.

Lucy lightly chuckles at the blue frosting on her crush's face before handing him a purple napkin.

Rocky wiped his mouth, "It all started when I had to go with Rusty to Lincoln's house so they can work on a project," Rocky explained.

"Once I laid eyes on him, I was blown away by how cute he is," Lucy says.

Rocky's eyes widen and his face turns a red hue, "Y-you think I'm cute?" Rocky stutters while nervously tugging at his shirt collar.

"Yes. Well anyway, our first meeting was a touch...awkward," Lucy confessed while twiddling her thumbs.

"Awkward?" Ronnie Anne asks while tilting her head.

"Yeah, I found her fake blood and she scared me which caused it to spill all over me," Rocky stated.

"After he ran out and his brother chased him, Lincoln told me that Rocky might not like the same things I do and that he's basically a regular and normal kid. I took that to heart and realized that I had to change myself in order for him to like me. Of course my sisters stepped in and insisted they help transform me," Lucy explained.

"The next day Lincoln and Rusty's project was destroyed and I went back to Lincoln's house. When I saw Lucy's new look I had trouble recognizing her," Rocky confessed.

"Wow, did she really change that much?" Ronnie Anne said in shock.

"They basically turned her into an older version of Lola, a blonde wearing all pink," Lincoln explained.

"Her older sister forced me to go on a double date with her boyfriend. We played mini golf," Rocky says.

"Once again, things didn't go very well. After we came home from the date, I came to the conclusion that Rocky didn't like me at all," Lucy lamented while looking down.

Rocky gasps and places his hand on Lucy's shoulder, "You never told me about that," Rocky exclaims.

"That's because I was so happy that you actually do like me that I totally forgot that I thought you didn't," Lucy confessed.

Looking at the goth girl in pity, Rocky released his hand from Lucy's shoulder and wraps his arm around her, catching her off guard.

"Lucy, I told you that I think you're really cool. And beautiful," Rocky whispers while rubbing Lucy's other shoulder.

"I know that now. And I can't thank you enough," Lucy whispers while smiling at Rocky.

"So I take it you guys really got along," Ronnie Anne comments.

"Yes we did. After he told me that I'm cool, I just knew he liked me for me. And now, two weeks later, here we are," Lucy sighed. She started softly rubbing her cheek against Rocky's cheek.

Unable to take it anymore, Lincoln's lips started quivering as tears well in his eyes.

"I need a napkin," Lincoln squeaks as he reaches for the pile of napkins next to Lucy.

He uses the napkin to dab his eyes as tears smoothly flow down his cheeks.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" Lucy asks in alarm as she looks at her brother.

"Yeah, I just…(sniff) I'm just so happy (sniff)," Lincoln sniffles.

Lucy smiled at her brother being so caring of her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna close out Spring is in the Air with a couple of slow jams," the DJ announced, "So boys, grab your special ladies and sweep her off her feet."

The music that was currently blasting through the speakers was the slow version of "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

While the piano intro played, Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a lovey-dovey look while getting up from her chair. "Lincoln Loud, may I have this dance?" Ronnie Anne grabbed the sides of her skirt and bent down in a curtsy.

Lincoln's eyelids droop and a huge grin appears on his face. "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Santiago," Lincoln replies while grabbing her hand.

The two of them walk onto the dancefloor. Lincoln placed his hand on Ronnie Anne's waist, she placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder, and they grabbed each other's hands. Lincoln lead his girlfriend in a waltz and their bodies swayed side to side in keeping up with the music.

Just as the chorus played, Rocky stands up and faces Lucy. He holds his hand out, "Lucy Loud, may I have this dance?" Rocky offers politely.

This was a moment that Lucy has been waiting for; not just tonight, but when she first layed eyes on that red-haired freckle faced boy. This was an offer that she simply couldn't refuse, so she stood up and grabbed Rocky's hand.

"Yes you may, Rocky Spokes," Lucy answered in a sweet tone.

After they make their way to the dancefloor, they imitate the same position that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are in; Lucy's hand on Rocky's shoulder, his hand around her waist, and their other hands locking fingers with each other. The last verse of "Everytime We Touch", which was the chorus repeated twice, the two kids swayed side to side and had their gaze rested upon each other.

The next song that blasted through the speakers was a song that was a little more upbeat, but was also one of Rocky's personal favorites; "Here (In Your Arms)" by Hellogoodbye. Ever since he and Lucy declared they liked each other, he would always think of her whenever he heard the song. Of course the fact that he was dancing with her now just made the song even more fitting.

"You know…this is one of my favorite songs," Rocky confessed.

"Is it really?" Lucy answers.

"Yes," A smile forms on his face, "It reminds me of you."

Lucy listens intently to the lyrics of the song to see exactly why this song reminded Rocky of her. Currently it was the chorus that was playing, so Lucy listened closely:

"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers "Hello I've missed you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in

Your arms."

Lucy, despite her eyes being concealed, stared at Rocky with her eyelids drooping. Her cheeks also tinted a light pink hue, "Rocky…" Lucy sighed as she gently placed her hand on his freckled cheek.

* * *

The next song on the playlist is "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings. This was a song that Lucy has never heard of, but Rocky has heard at least twice courtesy of his relatives.

The young goth started to wonder if she and Rocky are Romeo and Juliet themselves. Even though her sisters and brother fully accepted their relationship, (I mean, Christ, look at their reactions), she wasn't entirely sure what Rocky's older brother Rusty thinks of her. If he's not accepting, then it's possible that she and her crush could be Romeo and Juliet.

When she caught Rocky's eyes gazing upon her, she was so entranced that she ignored her allegations and just enjoyed her time with her favorite boy.

The next, and by the looks of it, final song that blasted through the speakers was the slow R&B song "I Need Love" by LL Cool J. This was a song that _neither_ Lucy nor Rocky ever heard before, so this was something new for the both of them.

The smooth crooning voice of the R&B star singing about his desire for true love was so romantic that Lucy's heart, for lack of a better word, exploded. Unable to contain herself, Lucy gently placed her head on Rocky's chest. This caught the young ginger off guard. However, he found himself enjoying his favorite little vampire's head on his chest, so he decided to make their experience even better. He let go of Lucy's free hand and placed both his hands on Lucy's waist, pulling her tightly close to his body. Lucy moved her other hand onto Rocky's other shoulder with her head still lying on his chest. Feeling overjoyed by their closeness, Rocky placed his chin on top of Lucy's head.

Nearby, Lincoln briefly took his eyes off Ronnie Anne to check up on his sister. When he sees her and Rocky hugging each other so close, he can't help but feel shocked.

Ronnie Anne notices Lincoln looking towards the kids, "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Look," Lincoln says as he gestures his head towards the young couple.

Ronnie Anne sees Lucy and Rocky so close to each other. Despite the fact that she normally thought this kind of romance was corny, she can't help but find them adorable.

"Aww, how sweet," Ronnie Anne comments.

Lincoln raises an eyebrow, "I don't know. That seems…"

His thought was interrupted by Ronnie Anne placing her thumb and index finger on Lincoln's chin and using them to turn his head towards her.

"Lincoln. They're in love. Can't you let them have that?" Ronnie Anne pleads as she bats her eyes at Lincoln.

Lincoln turns his eyes back to the ginger and goth. He sees that Lucy seems to be happy being in the arms of a boy. Giving a final smile to them, he turns and faces his own girl so he can keep dancing with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Before anybody at the dance knew it, it was 9:30 pm, which also meant the end of the night.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Royal Woods Elementary, it's about time we wrap things up tonight," the DJ announces, "Hope you enjoyed this dance and don't forget to collect your pictures."

The DJ points to a table that a bunch of pictures from the photographer neatly spread across it.

Meanwhile, Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne and tenderly brushed some of her raven hair away from her face.

"I'll get our pictures, you can sit at a table and wait for me," Lincoln whispers.

"Ok," Ronnie Anne answers as she releases herself from Lincoln's grasp and walks towards a table.

Just a few feet away, Rocky placed his finger underneath Lucy's chin and raised her head up.

"I'll go get our pictures. You can wait for me over there if you want," Rocky whispers tenderly.

"Yes Rocky," Lucy sighed as she started to walk away.

Lucy spots Ronnie Anne sitting at a nearby table, so she goes and sits next to her. When she sees the goth approach her, Ronnie Anne smiles and waves.

"Hi Lucy," Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Sigh. Hi Ronnie Anne," Lucy sighs as she rests her gaze across the room towards Rocky.

Ronnie Anne gives a smirk, "I saw you dancing with your man," She teases, "Did you like it?"

In response to Ronnie Anne's question, Lucy places her elbow on the table and rests that same hand on her cheek.

"Yes, it was so romantic. I wish he could hold me in his arms forever," Lucy whispers, totally lovestruck.

"Yep, I know the feeling," Ronnie Anne comments, "It feels just like a fairytale when I'm in your brother's arms."

Meanwhile, Rocky was searching for the picture of him and Lucy. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see Lincoln standing in front of him. He looks at the young ginger with a raised eyebrow as he places his hands on his hips.

Rocky starts to get nervous, "Oh, hi, Lincoln," Rocky whispers.

Lincoln keeps his seemingly suspicious facial expression, with his eyes starting to narrow.

The young ginger's eyes start to shift around the room as he gets more and more nervous, "I...uh...I noticed that...there's a lot of pictures here," Rocky stutters.

"Yeah? Well I noticed your hands all over my little sister!" Lincoln scolded in a slightly more rough tone.

Rocky started to panic, "Oh no, I just knew this would happen. Please don't hurt me. I'll have you know that I care about Lucy and I'd never do anything bad to hurt her in any way. But now you don't trust me and you're gonna keep us apart. I...I'm sorry," Rocky begs, visibly shaking.

Lincoln placed both his hands over his mouth and started snickering. Rocky raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm just kidding with you, bro," Lincoln laughs as he lightly punches Rocky's shoulder.

After realizing that Lincoln was just kidding, Rocky placed his hand on his heart like he was having a heart attack, "Phew, you really got me there," Rocky sighed.

The two boys look each other in the eyes. "I watched you dance with Lucy earlier and I gotta say...I've never seen Lucy so happy before. Well, except for maybe the first time she discovered vampires," Lincoln tells Rocky.

This makes Rocky smile at the thought of Lucy liking him as much as she likes vampires, and he knows that nothing can compete with her vampires.

Lincoln continues talking to Rocky, "You probably don't know this, but after you showed me your fake blood, I destroyed my project on purpose just to get you and Rusty to come back to my house. After you and Lucy got together, I started thinking about the two of you having a legit relationship," Lincoln explains.

"So...does this mean we have your approval?" Rocky asks hopefully.

Lincoln gave a friendly smile as he pats Rocky on the shoulder, "Of course. You've always had my approval," Lincoln reassures.

Rocky heaves a sigh of relief and he can now relax knowing that Lincoln wholeheartedly approves of him and Lucy being together.

"Well come on, let's look for our pictures," Lincoln insisted.

The two boys scan a table and carefully move around the pictures until they find their own photos. Lincoln finally finds a picture of him and Ronnie Anne. He sees that there's another picture just like it underneath and they were attached by a paper clip.

"Oh look at this. I guess one's for me and one's for Ronnie Anne," Lincoln says as he looks at the two pictures.

"Are all of them like that?" Rocky questions as he looked around the table. He sees that there's a paper clip on the corner of each picture holding the two copies.

"Look at her Rocky. Doesn't Ronnie Anne look beautiful?" Lincoln sighed in a lovestruck tone while showing him the picture.

In all honesty, the only girl that Rocky cares about at the moment is Lucy. However, he had a feeling that Lincoln would be mad if he didn't respond.

"She's...pretty," Rocky simply says.

He continues to mercilessly search for his photograph of him and his little vampire. When he finally finds it, he is blown away by what he sees. He looked so ordinary compared to the dark beautiful goddess that was Lucy Loud. He knew that he would cherish this photo for a long, long, time.


	7. Chapter 7

With his two photos in hand, Lincoln started walking back to the table that Ronnie Anne and Lucy are sitting at. Rocky follows him, occasionally looking at his own photos.

Ronnie Anne and Lucy look up at their love interests, "You're back," Ronnie Anne says.

"Yes. Look, there's two photos, which means you get one and I get one," Lincoln explains.

He holds up the photograph and lifts up the first copy to reveal a second copy underneath it. Ronnie Anne's eyes light up when she sees that she can also have a picture of her favorite lame-o.

"Lucy, you wanna see our pictures?" Rocky suggests gently.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Lucy sighs as she gestures towards the chair that's in front of her.

Rocky turns the chair around and sits down so that he's facing her. He removes the paper clip from the corner of the photos and hands Lucy her copy so she can admire the picture.

Just like her crush, Lucy is blown away by what she sees. Her favorite boy looked so handsome and dashing in his tuxedo. The fact that he has his arm around her and he squeezed her hand in the photograph warmed her heart. She was _very_ grateful that she has a copy of this wonderful memory to cherish.

"Sigh, I love it," Lucy looks up from her picture and gazes into Rocky's gorgeous green eyes.

"You know what my favorite thing about this picture is?" Rocky asks. Lucy slightly tilts her head in curiosity.

Rocky gingerly places his photograph on the table and removes Lucy's photo from her hand and also places it on the table.

Lucy was curious why Rocky took her photo out of her hand. Her question was answered when Rocky squeezed one of her hands that was situated on her lap. He then places his thumb and index finger underneath Lucy's chin.

"The thing I love most about this picture is that I have the memory of being able to hold you in my arms. If I ever forget about tonight, then I can look at this picture and cherish this night," Rocky whispers tenderly.

Rocky's speech was so romantic that Lucy's eyes started to fill with tears. She was grateful that her long bangs covered her eyes because the last thing she wanted was for Rocky to see her crying. Granted, these were definitely happy tears, but nonetheless she didn't want to cry in front of her favorite boy.

Unknown to both Rocky and Lucy, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln heard their conversation. Even though Ronnie Anne was very gleeful towards the young couple, she kept her composure and her eyes were perfectly dry. Lincoln on the other hand, as par for the course, started crying again.

Taking notice of this, Ronnie Anne decided to break the ice by giving a suggestion, "Hey since it's the end of the night, wanna go outside and wait for our folks?" Ronnie Anne suggested.

Lucy looked over at Ronnie Anne, "You know, I'd like that. I hope it's not too chilly out," Lucy says.

She and Rocky grab their pictures and start to walk across the gymnasium towards the exit. Once they were far enough ahead, Ronnie Anne grabbed a light blue napkin and dabbed Lincoln's teary eyes.

"Good Lord man. You haven't had a dry eye all night," Ronnie Anne teased as she wiped her crush's tears.

"First of all, yes I have. This is only the second time I cried. Second, if your younger sister was with a boy that legitimately cared about her, wouldn't you cry too?" Lincoln retorted.

Ronnie Anne perfectly understood Lincoln's rationale and started to wonder if she was being insensitive. She wrapped her arm around Lincoln's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, you're right. You have every right to cry happy tears for your little sister being with someone who respects her and makes her happy," Ronnie Anne whispered gently as she continued to wipe away Lincoln's tears.

Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne, "Thank you for caring," Lincoln squeaked.

The tender moment between the two was briefly interrupted when Rocky's voice called out to them.

"Hey lovebirds, you coming or what?" Rocky asked as both he and Lucy turned their heads around and looked at them.

"Yeah. We'll be right there," Ronnie Anne answered.

The four kids continued to head towards the exit. While they were walking, Rocky leaned towards Lucy.

"Did Lincoln cry again?" Rocky whispered.

Lucy looked at her brother and saw his eyes were a little glossy.

"I think he did," Lucy responded.

* * *

After a while, the foursome made it to the front of the school. The pitch black sky had many tiny silver specks sprinkled all over it. And if that wasn't enough, there was a full moon tonight. The huge white circle had a very foggy white illumination surrounding it which made it a lot brighter than usual. The gorgeous sight of the moon and stars was enough to take both Lucy and Ronnie Anne's breath away.

"Wow, the sky...it's beautiful," Lucy gasps in awe.

Rocky looks up and can't help but feel the same way, "You're right, Lucy. It's very pretty," Rocky commented.

Just a few feet away from the ginger and goth, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne also look up at the sparkly night sky.

"Hey, do you think God purposefully made this night as perfect as possible?" Lincoln sighed.

Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a very strange look. She felt it was kinda odd that Lincoln just randomly brought up God completely out of nowhere. On the other hand, as a believer of God herself, she found it pretty cute.

"If He did, then He did one heck of a job," Ronnie Anne sighed while leaning her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Lucy was so caught up in not just the beauty of the night sky, but she was also starting to get caught up in her emotions. Without much thought or hesitation, Lucy wrapped both her arms around Rocky's arm and laid her head on Rocky's shoulder.

Although it briefly caught him off-guard, Rocky liked the idea of Lucy resting her head on his shoulder. To show his gratitude and to show affection towards his girl, Rocky placed his cheek gingerly on top of Lucy's head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Anytime something is in italics, it's the character's inner thoughts.**

Lincoln couldn't tell if it was just how perfect the night was or if his hormones were starting to kick in, but for whatever reason he really wanted to kiss Ronnie Anne. And considering there was nobody around to make fun of them, he had a feeling she wouldn't try and protest.

Gathering his courage, Lincoln politely cleared his throat to gain Ronnie Anne's attention, "Ahem".

Ronnie Anne removed her head from Lincoln's shoulder and looked at him, "You wanted to say something, Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"Y-yes," Lincoln squeaks.

He takes a deep breath and asks her a question that can result in a kiss or a punch.

"Do you want to kiss?" Lincoln wonders, jumping straight to the point.

There is silence. Ronnie Anne gives Lincoln a blank stare and Lincoln gives her a nervous look as tiny beads of sweat form on his temples.

"Are you serious?" Ronnie Anne replies.

 _Ok, not quite the answer I was looking for, but let's see where this goes._

"Uh, y-yeah. But if you don't want to, that's fine too. It's just a suggestion," Lincoln stammers.

Once again, there's awkward silence as Ronnie Anne ponders whether or not to kiss Lincoln. I mean, she liked him and all, but this request for a kiss seemed so out of the blue. But on the other hand, the fact that they were mostly alone and the setting was more quiet and romantic than the last time they kissed, kissing him seemed much more appropriate.

She finally looked up and smiled at him, "You know what. Yes, I do want to kiss," Ronnie Anne replies.

Although he _wanted_ her to say yes, Lincoln started to get sheepish about kissing her in a more "romantic" setting under the moon and Anne took notice of this and decided to be more calm and gentle to keep him at ease.

"Do you think you can...hold me the way you did the first time?" Ronnie Anne suggested gently.

Lincoln takes a minute to think back to the first time he and Ronnie Anne kissed and the position they held each other in.

"You mean like this?" Lincoln placed his hand on Ronnie Anne's back and used his other hand to grab her hand.

Ronnie Anne looked up at Lincoln with a small twinkle in her eye, "Yes. Now come here," she whispers as she places her arm around the back of Lincoln's neck and gently squeezes Lincoln's other hand.

"Kiss me Lincoln Loud," Ronnie Anne whispers seductively.

Without saying a word and with his eyes closed, Lincoln gently presses his lips against Ronnie Anne's lips in a kiss. It was rather surprising how long they held their kiss.

Now both of their memories were a little foggy from the last time the two of them kissed since it was quite a while ago. But they do know their first kiss did not last very long, possibly 2-3 seconds give or take. However, this kiss they were participating in now felt like it lasted about 8 or even 10 seconds; not that either of them had a problem with it of course.

* * *

While Lucy watched her big brother lovingly embrace his other half, a thought came to her mind. She surprisingly wanted to kiss Rocky very badly. If Lincoln can end the night on a joyous and affectionate note, then why couldn't she?

Her blinding bangs allowed her to glance up at Rocky without him noticing. He seemed to be mesmerized by the moon and stars since he couldn't take his eyes off the sky. Lucy couldn't tell if it was her imagination, but Rocky's gaze on the night sky almost made his eyes look like they were twinkling.

Lucy started chickening out. She hung her head down in embarrassment and her lips started quivering. She became terrified to ask him since this was not just her first kiss, but also his too. Not just that, but what if he doesn't want to kiss?

Her frightened and skeptical thoughts were interrupted when she started to reminisce about all that happened tonight: Rocky complimenting her L necklace, his hand being tenderly placed on her cheek, the fact they took a photo together, and of course the two of them dancing together while holding each other close. With all of these romantic scenarios that occurred tonight, surely kissing would be the next logical step.

Another important thought came into Lucy's mind. Much like what Rocky said earlier about the photo they had taken, there should be something that can help Lucy remember this night, like a memento of sorts. A kiss would be an excellent memento of tonight, since that's something nobody would ever forget. Besides that, this was the perfect moment for the two of them to have their first kiss, under the moon and stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy knew in her heart that it's now or never, so she slowly removed her head from Rocky's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Um Rocky?" Lucy mutters.

This caught Rocky's attention as he looked at Lucy.

"Yes?" He answered.

In order to properly ask him, Lucy stepped in front of him so they are facing each other.

"I have something to ask you," Lucy says as she nervously rubs her wrist.

Rocky didn't quite catch on to Lucy's shy demeanor, but he still knew he had to listen to whatever she had to tell him.

"Ok what is it?" He answers.

Here it is, the moment of truth. Lucy looked at Rocky in the eyes; his beautiful, understanding, pine green eyes.

 _Ok Lucy, deep breaths. Just go ahead and ask him. Whether he says no or not, it's better to risk asking him._

"I...um…(gulp) I was wondering if…" Lucy stammered. She's currently struggling to come up with just the right words.

Rocky wasn't sure what exactly Lucy wanted to ask him. So, in response to what she said so far, he wriggled his eyebrows while quietly mumbling "Hmm?"

Lucy tried again, still struggling, "I mean...how would you react if...can we…?"

Lucy grew even more nervous to the point where her heartbeat massively increased and her cheeks grew hot. A dark pink hue slowly tinted onto her cheeks.

Given Lucy's blushing and stuttering, Rocky finally knew that she was trying to ask him something important, but was too bashful to do so.

Feeling concerned and wanting to reassure her that her bashfulness was unnecessary, he reached his arms out and placed both his hands on both her shoulders.

"Lucy...it's Ok. You don't have to be afraid of me. What did you want to ask me?" Rocky comforted as he used his thumbs to softly massage Lucy's shoulders.

 _It's not him I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of asking him to kiss me. But...gosh did I need his comfort. Thank you so much Rocky._

Feeling more relaxed by Rocky's hands on her shoulders, Lucy finally had the courage to ask him what she's been meaning to ask him this whole time.

"Rocky...what I wanted to ask was…(deep breath) Can we kiss?" Lucy finally says.

There's dead silence between the two of them after Lucy finally asks her burning question. A dark red streak spread across Rocky's face and ears as he pondered exactly what Lucy asked him. He could feel his hands starting to grow sweaty, so he removes them from Lucy's shoulders to make sure he doesn't accidentally drench her shoulders with his sweat.

Rocky briefly took his eyes off Lucy and slowly wiped his hands on his pants. When he glanced at her again, he can feel his face growing hot and he realized that Lucy's request for a kiss was making him incredibly bashful. Of course her beauty in the moonlight didn't exactly help either.

Lucy was very concerned about Rocky's reaction, or lack thereof. At first, she was worried about Rocky saying no. But now she was discouraged by the fact that Rocky is currently saying nothing at all. Was asking him to kiss really such a good idea?

She had the urge to tell him that it was Ok if he didn't want to kiss, but considering how shy he was right now, she didn't want him to feel guilty about essentially being denied a kiss.

She knew she had to say something, so she tilted her head and quietly whispered, "Rocky?"

With his cheeks and ears still red, Rocky rubbed the back of his head and bit his bottom lip. Without looking at Lucy, he finally spoke, "You...you want to kiss me?" He mutters nervously.

Lucy knew she had to keep him at ease, so she grinned, "Yes I do. You have been so sweet to me, not just tonight, but ever since we got together. In fact, you're one of, if not _the_ sweetest boy I've ever met. Most of the other boys are afraid of me, but you are an exception. I just know you like me Rocky, and I'm very very fond of you."

Lucy meant every single word of that speech, especially where she says that Rocky is the sweetest boy she's ever met. Rocky was _incredibly_ touched by Lucy's words, so he got over his shyness and looked up at the girl in front of him.

"You're right Lucy. I do like you, a lot actually. Everything that's happened tonight I've meant it. The fact that you like me back makes me so happy," Rocky says as he smiles at her.

He takes a final look at Lucy. _Wow, a cool and beautiful girl like her actually wants to kiss me. And...I think I want to kiss her too. I mean, just look at her shiny black hair, her gorgeous ivory skin, and her delicate soft lips._

With his eyelids starting to drop in a lovestruck state, Rocky lifts his hand and uses his index finger to gesture for Lucy to come closer to him.

 _Oh my, this is really happening._ Lucy sighed to herself as she placed her hand on her heart and walked closer to Rocky.

Soon, Lucy stood right in front of Rocky, ready to kiss him. Rocky reached up towards Lucy's mini ponytail and unties her hair tie so that her ponytail completely falls. Rocky smooths out Lucy's hair. She dare not question why he did that, but she figured he thought she was prettier without her mini ponytail.

"Come here," Rocky whispered tenderly as he opened his arms.

Lucy did what she was told and stepped closer. Rocky wrapped both his arms around her waist, hugging her close to his body. Unable to resist, Lucy wrapped her own arms around the back of Rocky's neck.

"Kiss me Rocky Spokes," Lucy sighed.

"Kiss me Lucy Loud," Rocky whispers back.

Then it happened, the moment they've both been waiting for: They kissed.

The feeling of Rocky's lips gently caressing her own was enough to send Lucy to the moon and back. Her heart practically glowed in the warmth she felt being held in the arms of her beloved. Likewise, Rocky's heart also warms up as he kisses his favorite girl on her soft delicate lips. Neither of them even bothered keeping track of how long they were kissing. All that mattered now was that they were in bliss and nothing could possibly knock them down from it.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again, as par for the course, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watched over them. However, there were a few twists that set this apart from the other times they watched over the younger time, _Ronnie Anne_ started getting teary-eyed, not just Lincoln. Also, Lincoln was crying for an entirely different reason than all the other times he's cried. Instead of crying tears of happiness, he was crying tears of sadness.

"Oh Lucy…" Lincoln quietly sobbed.

Ronnie Anne looked over at Lincoln and was quite surprised by what she saw. When Lincoln cried before, he usually just had single tears softly trickling down from his eyes. Now, however, a stream of tears flowed from his eyes. Ronnie Anne could tell that these were tears of sadness.

Ronnie Anne placed both her hands around the back of Lincoln's shoulders.

"Lincoln, it's Ok," Ronnie Anne whispered, trying hard to comfort Lincoln in his time of need.

"(Sniff) I'm sorry I'm being such a crybaby," Lincoln apologized, "I just…(sniff) my little sister is legitimately growing up so fast. (Sniff, sob) I'm just losing it."

"Lincoln, you're not being a crybaby," Ronnie Anne comforted as she tenderly massaged Lincoln's shoulders, "I've told you before, you have every right to cry for your sister. As long as you're happy for her, then shedding a few tears isn't really out of the norm. Trust me."

Even though he was still sniffling, Lincoln looked over at Ronnie Anne and began to smile.

"I know I've already said this, but thank you so much for understanding and for not making fun of me," Lincoln whimpers.

"Lincoln, I would never make fun of you for being a good big brother," Ronnie Anne says as she hugs Lincoln. He hugs her back.

* * *

The tender moment between Lucy and Rocky inevitably came to an end. They removed their lips from each other and gazed into each other's eyes; or rather Lucy gazed at Rocky's eyes and Rocky gazed at Lucy's blinding bangs.

"Oh Lucy...that was amazing. I'm glad we kissed," Rocky whispered as he gently caressed her hair.

"Sigh, you were absolutely wonderful. I'm glad you let me kiss you," Lucy sighed as she placed her hand on his cheek and used her thumb to massage his cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rocky spotted Lincoln and Ronnie Anne coming up to them.

"Oh look who it is," Rocky comments.

Lucy looks and sees her brother and his significant other approaching them. She notices that not only were Lincoln's eyes glossy, but his eyes were also bloodshot and his nose was red and puffy. He had cried much harder than ever.

"What brings you guys here?" Rocky asks.

"I noticed my mom's car in the distance so we decided to come over here so I can say goodbye before I leave," Ronnie Anne explains.

"Oh that's nice of you," Rocky says.

Shortly thereafter, a purple minivan pulls up, which belongs to Ronnie Anne's mother light inside the car turns on as Maria waves at her daughter, signaling her to get inside. Ronnie Anne holds her index finger in the air to indicate to her mother that she'll be there in a minute.

"Well this is it. Thanks for tonight Lincoln," Ronnie Anne says as she places her hand underneath Lincoln's chin.

"Of course. Thank _you_ for coming," Lincoln replies.

Ronnie Anne turns to Lucy and Rocky, "I had fun with you guys too," She comments with a smile.

"Same here," Lucy whispers.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you guys at school on Monday," Ronnie Anne bids farewell. She kisses Lincoln on the cheek and gets in her mother's car. The kids watch Ronnie Anne drive off in the distance.

The remaining three waited patiently for their folks to pick them up. A dark green pickup truck eventually pulls up and within seconds after it arrives, Vanzilla pulls up.

It was time for Lucy to say goodbye to her beloved. Rocky was about to lean in and give Lucy a final farewell kiss, but they both turned and looked at Lincoln. He's standing there with a smirk on his face.

The two of them give Lincoln blank stares to indicate that they don't want him to watch them kiss each other goodbye. Lincoln takes the hint and gets inside Vanzilla, closing the door behind him.

Once the coast is clear, Rocky gently pets Lucy on the cheek with his hand, "Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed this time with you…" He leans a little closer until his nose touches Lucy's nose, "You're so beautiful."

Lucy also pets Rocky's cheek, "You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. This night was so romantic, especially being so close to you…" A smile appears on her face, "Thank you for being so sweet to me."

They both give another tender kiss to each other, only lasting about 3 seconds compared to the kiss they had just a few minutes prior.

"Goodbye," They both say at the same time as they both make their way to their respective vehicles.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Once Vanzilla drove off, Lynn Sr. turned to his son and daughter, "So did you two have fun?" He asks.

"I did," Lincoln answers.

He turned to Lucy and notices that she is staring at her photo with her and Rocky, not a care in the world. Lincoln tenderly smiles at her before facing their dad.

"And Lucy _definitely_ had fun," Lincoln answers for her.

There's a few seconds of silence as they continue driving home. Lucy placed her photo on her lap and she turns to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, can I ask you something?" Lucy asks.

"Sure Lucy, anything," Lincoln reassures.

"The way you acted tonight...you know, crying tears of joy and so forth...are you going to do that with _all_ our younger sisters?" Lucy wonders, genuinely curious.

As Lincoln took a minute to process Lucy's question, he smiles and wraps his arm around her, "Of course I am. It's natural for a big brother to be happy for his little sisters when they find someone special," Lincoln reassures her.

Once the Louds make it home, they notice that with the exception of the lights coming from the living room and the bathroom, the house was completely dark, meaning everyone else was asleep. In a way, both Lincoln and Lucy were glad that everybody was asleep, that way they won't be fussed over until morning.

After Lynn Sr. unlocks the front door and they all enter the house, Lynn Sr. turns to his kids, "Goodnight you two," He whispers as he makes his way towards his own bedroom and shutting off the living room light.

After the siblings go upstairs and bid each other one final goodnight, they go to their respective bedrooms. Lucy lightly opens the door to her room as quietly as possible to make sure not to wake her roommate. Much to her surprise and relief, Lynn was not in there, most likely because she was using the bathroom.

Once she closes the door, Lucy walks to her bed and removes her dress and necklace. She did not like sleeping without pajamas, so she just threw on her white t-shirt and black and white striped pajama pants that were both located under her pillow.

As Lucy settled into her blankets, she took one final look at her photo. Unknown to her, Rocky was actually doing the very same thing at his own house; sitting on his bed under the covers while staring at his own photo.

"Goodnight...my sweet prince," Lucy whispers to her photo of Rocky.

"Sleep well...my dark beauty," Rocky whispers to his photo of Lucy.

The two of them give their photographs a final kiss goodnight before they place the pictures on their nightstands and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, sweet, sweet closure. After several months, I've finally completed "A Lucky Dance" starring my OTP Lucy x Rocky! Sorry to leave you guys hanging several times. The reason it took a while is because I wanted to make this story as perfect as possible since it stars my OTP. This was my first Lucy x Rocky story, but it sure won't be the last. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! See you next time!**


End file.
